


【牙渡】恋心对决

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 皮套车，sagaxkiva傻黄甜
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 15





	【牙渡】恋心对决

已经无法分辨何时起，相互争锋转化为追逐和纠缠。

化身为kiva之后，红渡褪去了胆怯和羞涩，将深藏在灵魂中的野性袒露出来。

而登太牙秉持着柔和又清冷气质，像是雾中青色的满月，即使幻却身形，依旧不改他那持重的冷艳感。

然而他对渡的爱恋非常狂热，就像是冷血动物寻求温暖般，缠卷着自己的恋人。小渡并不讨厌那种让人倍感压迫的爱意，太牙高贵且禁欲，从不会对除他以外的任何人投入如此深厚的感情。唯有被白骨和珍宝妆点的武装才会隔绝太牙对他的欲求。

他还没有想过被保持变身的太牙抱着倒在地面上，如果不是两场金属的隔绝，此时二人的嘴唇已经交叠在了一起，但太牙似乎并不想掀开这层外壳，小渡半心半意地挣扎了两下，他的喘息刚刚从激战中平息缓和，又因为邀约的意味变得粗重起来。

“只要你想……”saga撩拨着kiva的下颌，像是在与一只柔顺的大猫嬉闹。“如果你愿意……”

“kivat，你能不能、去别的地方、等一下？我和哥哥，我们…嗯…我们…”

“我们不想这段时间被打扰，还有，sagarc，去吧。”

咔的一声，白色的盘型蛇离开了saga的腰带，却很有默契的保持着变身。kiva也只能叹了一口气，飞到了兄弟两人的头上。

“这种事情，你们可不要上瘾啊。”

“kivat！”

saga冷冷地扫了蝙蝠使魔一眼。“我有分寸的，不过你，如果对小渡的事情管太多，我不介意让你的父亲为你多委派一些工作。”

kivat朝他做了个鬼脸，忙不迭地飞远了。

“哥哥…”小渡半真半假地嗔怪道。“kivat也是担心我们啦…而且，这样做确实有点奇怪。”

“小渡在害羞吗？”

渡愣了一下，虽然被遮挡在了面具下，他依然能感受到脸颊传来淡淡的热度。“嗯…是有一点…但我不讨厌……”

“这样子，也可以抱我么？”他还是忍不住问，手臂搭在了saga的肩甲上，有些撒娇地靠着太牙。“这种情况……真的是第一次。”

“放心交给我吧，”见kiva天真地偏了偏头，saga轻笑一声。“大概。不过我会温柔的。”

小渡还是有些懵懵懂懂，不过他任由saga将爪尖滑到了腹甲的下面，在他的两腿间轻轻地搔挠着。kiva很快轻喘起来，分开的大腿自觉地夹在了银白的蛇骑士两侧，仿佛染了血的手指轻轻地拂开了兄长的手指，捂住了光亮的皮裤。

“要打开盔甲么？”

“嗯…”

saga轻笑起来。“小渡做得很好呢，已经学会了控制部分魔甲，看来，我能对你更放心了。”

收到夸奖的少年心情愈发酣然，他移开手指时，分开的武装下已经露出了鲜嫩的器官，仿佛是等待着saga的享用一般，温柔的绽开着。这充满着色欲的粉红色陷阱已经沁出了甜美腥腻的肉汁，如果不加说明是无法分辨这变形幻术与真正的女性器的区别的，何况，它带给双方的快感已经能以假乱真。

“哥哥…”混血少年羞涩地说。“请不用担心…我是不会怀孕的…就射在里面吧。”

他又忍不住小声嘀咕了一句。“这种变形并不是我练习如何适用力量的初衷……”

那份可爱的情态让太牙忍不住心头的宠溺，温柔地抚摸着他的面甲。

“想要我的全部吗？”

kiva点点头。

“那么，不光是这边…还有你后面那只可爱的嘴巴呢。”

渡十分困惑。如果是人形状态下交媾，作为男性的他只能用后穴来承受宠爱，但此时并没有这个必要，难道，太牙有某种偏好……

saga看穿了他的想法，却带着几分恶趣味，解开了胯下的盔甲。

“啊！…哥哥？”kiva被吓得差点跳起来，连身子都往后挪了几寸，不过早有准备的太牙将他拥住不放，蓝色的蛇眸里仿佛能映出他揶揄的笑意。

“为什么…怎么会是这个样子呢？”kiva战战兢兢地伸出手指，想去碰碰矗立在面前性具，太牙料到了他的反应，故意带着几分调笑的口气说。

“我的原型可是蛇属…现在你知道原因了吗？”

蛇属fangire类同与真正的蛇，居然也有两根肉棒……小渡敬畏的想着。不过和数量的冲击相比，那张牙舞爪的形状，才是让自己惧怕的原因。

……那两根阴茎，如果在不知情的情况下，根本无法和性器相联系，像是某种夸张美丽的植物造型。像是缀满了花苞和嫩芽的嫩枝，拥有漂亮的深粉色和不像话的长度，还有许多细长的尖刺像利齿一般，犹如一朵精致的花伸出了花箭，而非把内脏搅得一塌糊涂的凶器。洁白的骑士仪态极为雍容炫丽，就连变异而来的性具，也像是做工精致艺术品。

但那长满棘刺的样子，真的会让他可怜的屁股爆开花，saga还故意用变异的性具在他腿根磨蹭，分明就是想看到即使在变身情况下，都瑟瑟求饶，在兄长面前无所隐瞒的他。

只是想象一下，一根精致恐怖过头的花箭嵌入肉里，肉刺在体内进出的感觉，kiva就打起了哆嗦。sag却一副颇为期待的样子，宠爱地来回摩挲着他淫靡的屁股。

皮裤真是绝妙的色气点缀，洋溢着极致的矫健和销魂，saga果不其然听到了令人满意的酥软喘气声。

“哥哥…”

无奈之下，小渡偏过头，纠结地恳求道。

“唔…哥哥，从后面进入我吧……那个，如果让我一直看着，感觉会晕过去。”

虽然一副怕得要死的样子，kiva还是很给面子地翻过身，将诱人的腰后挺了起来.尽管不安，但是习惯了献媚的两枚肉洞还是一开一合,做好了被入侵的准备。

“你很快，就会喜欢上它们。”太牙话音落下，kiva就感觉身后一麻，两根大小几乎一致的蛇刃已经没入了体内，叩开了紧致的内里。

这感觉太难以形容了。

又痛又酸又麻。但绝对不能说不舒服。

那些看起来可怕的刺，反而能够深深地刺激到了往日照顾不周的敏感点，尖端一支一支瞄准了他的快感之源，正中红心。扎进其中快感犹盛。

当saga向外退出时，不断有肉刺刮过嫩肉，几乎要把小渡的肠子和神智一起钩出他的身体。

幸好有面具遮挡，小渡愣神地想，不然自己两眼翻白吐着舌头的淫痴表情，被哥哥看到实在太丢脸。

自己现在，肯定被玩到没有余力去做表情管理了。

两根阴茎同时插入，只隔着一层敏感的肉，狠狠地抽插着，渡感觉那层肉膜都快要被磨烂，交媾的快感过于尖锐，又作用在两个肉穴中，复杂之至又无法抵抗，难以用语言表述。身体就像被电击一样激颤个不停，舒服得他淫浪地叫了起来。

“很爽…但是，跪不住了…呜…”

被两根带刺阴茎磨得腿软，kiva呜呜咽咽地向saga求助，结果却只有腰被抬了起来。趴服的姿势丢脸到不行，但是刺激感让他实在舍不得开口拒绝，昏头昏脑地翘着屁股挨操。

如果不是变身的状态，他可能也无法接受如此激烈的性爱，太牙哥哥，真的好厉害…身体仿佛变成了成熟的浆果，轻轻一碰就会溅出大量汁水，所有能被碰到的地方，都变成了敏感带，像是涂抹上了烈性的媚药。

不管是蜜穴，还是后庭，都被扩张到最大，不知廉耻地向外翻弄着肉壁。发情的肉壶…是此时最适合kiva的称呼，那双具有十足的野性力量坚韧感的双腿除了发抖别无他用，流出的淫水甚至垂丝到了膝盖处。

偏偏把他诱惑和调教到这步田地的人还在火上浇油。

“这么色气的身体，我不努力、怕是满足不了小渡了。”

“…哥哥…不要，不要说这么让人害羞的话，唔……插的好深……”

“还要么？小渡，这样舒服吗？”

服从身体的感受，渡还是诚实的叫了出来。

“要、嗯啊………哥哥，啊，好喜欢，真的好舒服、嗯嗯…”

saga深深地一捅，几乎将尖锐的花箭整根塞进了kiva体内。若不是他的蜜穴是盔甲在魔力变化下作出的拟态，并没有子宫，恐怕娇嫩的宫口都被顶破了，直接在发情到滚烫的腔室授粉，烙上了fangire之王的印记。

空气中满是旖旎的情欲气味，点缀着无数珠玉宝石，saga盔甲下那近似夜间茉莉的冷幽芬芳已浸染入骨，kiva甚至已经辨不清自己口中发出的是惨叫还是娇吟，那带着骨饰的手套已经扣着他的下巴，将他向后扯去。昏昏沉沉中他不停地扭着腰，越是想挣脱，反而越是让太牙的阴茎在肉襞各处摩擦，令他成为肉欲的可怜俘虏。

太牙调笑他道。“刚才还在害怕，现在已经彻底享受起来了。”

“只要是，哥哥的肉棒…我就、都喜欢！”小渡亢奋地呻吟起来。“怎么玩我都可以…玩坏掉也没关系……”

太牙抚摸着他不停起伏的腹甲，一边不无遗憾地想着，后入的姿势最为遗憾之处莫过于看不到kiva鲜红的胸部，那对如同熟透了的苹果一般胸甲因为情欲摇曳起来，确实是极佳的风景。不过，从那些垂落的银质锁链的叮铃声来猜测，他可爱的弟弟恐怕已经被操得不能自已，如果是女孩子的话，这次渡一定会为他怀上子嗣。

“小渡，我好爱你。”太牙忍不住在渡耳边低语，甘醇的声音如同轻度电击直接落在脑髓上，让他根本无法抵抗。

“呜呜…”在温柔却极度刺激的快乐下，kiva的腰向后高高挺起，再重重回落，幅度夸张到仿佛要折断一般。太牙感觉到包裹住自己的媚肉变得愈来愈灼热，深处传来痉挛的吸力，快要高潮的身体紧缠着他，逼着他快些共赴极乐。

“这么快就不行了？”配合着他身体的反应，saga调整着进攻的角度，撞得身下的骑士更加瘫软无力。

“哈…哈啊、明明是哥哥的错…故意说这种话…我怎么可能忍得住…”

saga用力一扯他束在他肩上的锁链，kiva反射性地大叫起来，紧紧收缩的肉穴告诉saga他的弟弟就在高潮的边缘。他加快了冲刺，扯着锁链让kiva摆成了跪拜着的姿势，两个甜美又淫荡的小穴就像是等待被倾注满满的酒杯，毫无设防。他最后一次插入kiva的体内，狠狠地碾压过所有敏感点后才依依不舍地射了出来。那两只滚烫肉穴同时被白色的精华冲刷灌满，爆发出一阵激烈的痉挛。

渡的呻吟声仿佛被掐住喉咙一样断在了口中，真正的高潮来的十分寂静，把他的意识砸地轰然空白，短暂的断片过后，他已解除了变身，颓靡地倚在saga的怀里。腿根周遭的布料被一片粘稠的体液打得精湿，saga射精完后硬度依然可观的阴茎依然凶猛的挺在他的穴旁。

渡简直难以想象，这两根可怕的刑具刚刚居然让他如此销魂，太牙恐怕还在手下留情，如果动真格，自己到最后会变成什么样子也未可知。

太牙并没有释放铠甲，心满意足的他轻轻地抚摸着小渡的后背：“你对变身的控制力，还需要多多练习。”

少年此时也找回了羞赦之心，他脸上又烧起了红晕，回想着自己精虫上脑时的言行，懊恼地想要把自己就地掩埋。

“哥哥…我好丢脸啊……刚刚的事情就不要再提了。”渡刚刚想申明这种事情对他来说还是太夸张了，saga便轻轻点住他的双唇。小渡愣了一愣，他被诱惑着柔顺地含住了尖锐的爪尖，轻轻地在上面磨着牙。

“我可是相当喜欢刚才的小渡…坦率的说喜欢我，而且身体也这么依赖我。”saga懒洋洋地，但颇为愉快地和他开着玩笑。“不过，鉴于我的弟弟色气得有些招惹麻烦，我最害怕的事情是失去新鲜感，满足不了你了。”

“明明、刚刚明明是哥哥提出的建议！”小渡立刻对他颠倒黑白的话提出抗议，红着脸叫了起来。“我没有……我只是……”

虽然隔着夸张的面具，但小渡还是能感觉到太牙正微笑着看着他，他的声音逐渐小了下去，最后羞耻地抱着太牙，把脸埋进了兄长的怀里。说不出口的话语太牙心知肚明，也不逼迫他，任由渡的心跳靠着自己渐渐平静下来。

对于太牙和渡而言，这世界上唯一特别的存在，便是他们彼此了。

习惯了孤独，封闭自我的渡和冷冰冰地俯瞰一切，将同族视为服从命令的臣民、而人类则是畜奴的太牙一样，实际上根本不清楚究竟该如何与他人相处，又该如何去爱别人。经过了大小波折后还能安然相恋，简直就像是奇迹一般的幸运。

已经不需要再验证，但又忍不住无数次的彼此试探，而变得愈加温柔的太牙因为对于渡的爱情获得了慈悲之心，表面上来看，大获全胜者是兄弟两人中的年幼者。

不过，渡自己的心，又为了太牙改变了多少呢？至少他心甘情愿顺从太牙的心意，落入名为恋情的陷阱。

fin.


End file.
